


Home

by twinkwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrid Jihoon, M/M, future smut, kitten! jihoon, will add tags when needed, wonhoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwoozi/pseuds/twinkwoozi
Summary: Wonwoo comes across a stray hybrid on his way home one night. He knows he should just report the poor thing but with one look at those teary eyes and trembling pout, Wonwoo can't find it in himself to leave him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write this for a thousand years now. 
> 
> [photo insp](https://ibb.co/mP5PB7)
> 
> * 11/02/18 :: i’ve edited this first chapter, storyline is still the same but now flows a bit better than it had originally. thank u i’m currently working on the next chapter ♥️

Wonwoo hates being such a nice guy sometimes.

 

Being the nice guy often results in getting stuck in undesirable situations, much like his current one.

 

If only he had denied Seokmin’s innocent request when the younger had asked for the night off, then Wonwoo wouldn’t currently be stuck outside in the pouring rain, struggling to find the right key to lock up his own shop for the night.

 

But how does one turn down a request from Lee Seokmin, who immediately hits you with those annoying puppy dog eyes and exaggerated wailing. Anyone would agree to anything just to get him to stop, and Seokmin knows it thus earning him a victorious day off with his girlfriend.

 

Meanwhile, Nice Guy Wonwoo is stuck in the pouring rain with a fever in his foreseeable future.

 

Next time the weather guy suggests carrying an umbrella for the day, Wonwoo will follow his helpful instructions rather than snort and promptly change the channel.

 

Finally - with an exasperated sigh, he manages to find the right key and properly locks up.

 

* * *

 

It’s well past Eight pm once Wonwoo begins making a hasty walk to his car.

 

The night is dark, save for the few working streetlights, and the streets are unusually free of pedestrians and traffic for a Friday night - thank the rain for that small shred of a miracle.

 

With quick strides and a shortcut, Wonwoo makes it halfway to his car before a sudden shrill mewl brings his steps to a halt.

 

Wonwoo finds himself frozen where he stands, ears alert and the hair on his arms standing in alarm - meanwhile the rational side of his brain is yelling at him to keep moving. He figures he should listen to it.

 

He should keep walking, pretend he heard nothing out of the ordinary and carry on with his dear life instead of risking it. Afterall it was probably nothing but a regular street cat startled by the rain.

 

With that thought Wonwoo suddenly finds himself worried rather than startled; What kind of person would he be if he ignored a frightened cat in weather such as this? He would be a traitor to cats everywhere, would no longer be able to carry the title of cat lover without a cloud of shame hanging over him if he were to walk away at this moment.

 

And so, Wonwoo rolls up his soaked sleeves, pushes up his foggy glasses and sucks in a still frightened breath as he begins his shaky march into the dark alley.

 

He’s watched enough horror films to know it’s probably not such a great idea to walk into an alleyway in the middle of a dark and stormy night to investigate a strange noise, but his duty and promise to cats everywhere keeps every shred of rational thinking at the back of his mind. Survival instincts and better judgement be dammned.

 

With the rain currently calming down to a drizzle Wonwoo finds it easier to navigate quickly, keeping his eyes and ears alert for any movement.

 

After a few slippery steps and a lot of squinting, Wonwoo comes to a halt, a light gasp escaping past his lips as he spots the source of the noise.

 

Instead of stumbling upon a mutilated body like he had been dreading or a cat like he had been hoping, what Wonwoo finds instead makes his heart skip a beat.

 

What seems to be a Hybrid lies curled up on a pile of wet and torn boxes, shivering as it hugs its legs closer to its body for warmth. Wonwoo takes a closer step to catch sight of its matted tail wrapped around its waist and ears flattened on its head. Small whimpers escaping its shivering lips.

 

Wonwoo’s mind offers no help in this situation as he was prepared to find a cat hissing at the rain, not a homeless Hybrid in need of help. He’s never even seen a stray Hybrid before, they’re always picked up by the state as soon as one is reported and the only one he’s come into actual contact with belongs to a friend.

 

The rain begins to pick up once more and Wonwoo knows he just can’t leave this defenseless creature in such weather, so he makes up his mind before he has a chance to change it.

 

He can’t believe he’s about to do this.

 

After a deep breath Wonwoo clears his throat and attempts to make his voice as light and soft as he possibly can, “Um...Hello, are you alright?”

 

The reaction is immediate; the Hybrid snaps his head in Wonwoo’s direction, eyes wide and full of fear. He lets out another shrill mewl and backs away further into the stack of boxes.

 

Wonwoo knows he should approach with caution, should be careful in case of an attack or to prevent the creature from running away in fear, but the rain is beginning to come down harder and he just wants to be home. So he surprises even himself by shuffling closer, which earns him nothing but a weak hiss. He raises his hands, palms directed at the Hybrid to show he means no harm and then proceeds to kneel beside the shivering body.

 

Now at a closer distance, Wonwoo takes notice of the kitten’s light skin caked with dirt, his blonde hair dirty and disheveled,clothes torn and hanging loosely on his thin frame. He wonders just how long the kitten has been out here with no one bothering to lend a helping hand.

 

The mere thought of someone seeing this helpless creature and ignoring his obvious need of help makes Wonwoo’s blood boil, how can people be so selfish and cruel?

 

The kitten looks at him again, frightened brown eyes wide and filled with unshed tears.

 

Wonwoo softens. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. Is your owner around?” He knows the possibility of this kitten belonging to anyone is quite slim, but he’s hoping there’s a chance the kitten may have merely gotten lost or ran off and is now being frantically searched for by a loving owner.

 

And, fine, he’ll admit there might be apart of him hoping the kitten is in fact a stray but you can’t blame him! Even with his small face littered with dirt and rain, the kitten is just adorable.

 

It takes a while before the kitten replies but he shakes his head lightly and mumbles, “Don’t have one.”

 

Upon hearing the sadness laced in the kittens tone, seeing the teary eyes and trembling pout, Wonwoo comes to a rash decision.

 

Without giving himself or the kitten a chance to think about it, Wonwoo unzips his sweater and quickly bundles up the surprised kitten before scooping him up into his arms and making a dash for his car.

 

The kitten lets out a few startled whimpers and clings to Wonwoo’s T-Shirt but makes no move to jump out of his arms.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Wonwoo attempts to calm him. The kitten must be either too exhausted to free himself or trusts in Wonwoo’s promise because he physically relaxes and quiets down, save for a low purring noise. Wonwoo smiles softly.

 

Drenched in rain and with a shivering Hybrid in his arms, Wonwoo finally reaches his car. He gently places the kitten on the passenger seat, buckling the seat-belt across his lithe frame. Closing the passenger door and dashing to the drivers side, Wonwoo turns up the heat to its highest setting before reaching behind his seat and pulling out a blanket to settle over the shivering kitten.

 

With everything done, Wonwoo lets put a long breath. He can’t believe he’s actually doing this.

 

Beside him, the kitten lets out a little pleased sigh after the warmth settles in, his tail unwrapped and swinging shyly but content.

 

Wonwoo smiles, he knows he’s doing the right thing.

 

* * *

 

The ride home is quiet. They sit in a comfortable silence with only the sound of rain tapping on the windows and the hum of the heater filling the vehicle.

 

Wonwoo hums a light curious tune before he can bring himself to ask, “What’s your name?” and quickly adding “My name is Wonwoo.”

 

He isn’t so sure the kitten will respond, seeing as he’s looking out the window in a slight daze, but after a beat of silence, “My name is Jihoon.” Comes the soft reply.

 

Jihoon fidgets with the blanket on his lap for a bit, with a light blush on his cheeks. This is the most talking he’s done in a while and he feels a bit silly as he sits in a strangers car, drenched with rain but the warmth of the heater and the genuine kindness in this strangers eyes makes him feel at peace for once.

 

Wonwoo smiles. “Nice to meet you, Jihoon.”

 

They fall back into a nice silence after that short exchange and when Wonwoo turns to look at him during a red light, he finds Jihoon has fallen fast asleep; his chest rising and falling lightly and ears still flattened against his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo lets a relieved sigh escape his lips once he finally parks his car in the driveway. He’s hadn’t realized it before but he’s a bit exhausted from today’s events and all he wants is to change out of his wet clothes, have a nice warm meal and to finally cuddle up in his comfortable bed. But before he can get to any of that, he still has Jihoon to take care of first.

 

He lightly shakes the kitten awake and it takes a few seconds for Jihoon to come to but he eventually springs up to a sitting position with startled wide eyes.

 

“It’s okay, we’re home! Don’t worry.” Wonwoo smiles and moves to help him out of the car.

 

The word ‘Home’ echoes in Jihoon’s still sleepy mind, he’s never had a real home and he doubts Wonwoo meant it the way Jihoon thinks. Nonetheless, if this kind stranger decides to toss him out first thing in the morning Jihoon still feels grateful for the warmth he’s been shown in the last hour.

 

The rain has thankfully calmed back down to a drizzle for the time being, which seems to help calm Jihoon’s nerves.

 

They step into Wonwoo’s humble home (Wonwoo may or may not be smiling smugly, priding himself for using the right key on the first try) and he watches as Jihoon shifts nervously, staring down at his muddy shoes.

 

Wonwoo would be lying if he said he doesn’t feel the least bit awkward at the moment. He’s always been a bit awkward at heart but this is a different situation he has no experience with. He’s given home to many stray cats in the past, but a Hybrid? Never. He has no idea what goes into caring for one, he never really gave it much thought until now that he has one standing right before him, looking at him with so much hope in his eyes. Even if it’s only for the night, Wonwoo hopes he can make Jihoon feel at home.

 

However there’s still the matter of getting Jihoon cleaned first.

 

“I hope it’s okay, but you’ll need to take a shower first.” Wonwoo says a bit sheepish, he’s afraid of sounding rude but he’s sure Jihoon will feel much more comfortable after a nice warm shower.

 

Jihoon blushes and drops his gaze to the floor timidly, but nods in agreement.

 

He follows behind Wonwoo as he’s led through his house to the bathroom, mouth parted in curious awe as he takes in the decor. The walls are painted a warm eggshell color, with dozens of framed film and video game posters adorning any available space and everything seems to be kept fairly clean for someone living on their own. Jihoon spots at least four shelves proudly displaying countless collectible figures as they pass by the Living Room, his tail swaying with curiousity at their colors. It’s all he sees before they reach their destination and finds himself standing in the bathroom.

 

The bathroom lacks decoration in comparison to the rest of the house; the walls are painted an earthy green with only a single large framed poster adorning one of the walls.

 

An amused grin spreads across Wonwoo’s face as he watches Jihoon stare at the poster intently, his uncurled tail swinging freely and curiously.

 

“Here you go.” Wonwoo eventually calls for Jihoon’s attention. He places a fluffy towel on a nearby cabinet for him to use. “I’ll bring you some clean clothes. I hope i have something that might fit you properly.” Wonwoo mutters, taking a glance at the kittens small and lithe body.

 

Jihoon blushes and squirms under his gaze.

 

Wonwoo smiles warmly at the sight of Jihoon’s pink cheeks. He moves to turn on the shower head and turn the dial to a warm temperature when a slightly troubling thought occurs to him.

 

He turns to Jihoon, scratching the back of his head a bit awkwardly. “Um.. Are you able to shower by yourself or will you need some help? I don’t mind helping but..”

 

Jihoon’s eyes go wide and his face turns an even darker shade of pink at the thought. “No!- Ah, no thank you, I can do it myself.” he adds with his eyes downcast, cheeks still warm.

 

Wonwoo nods. “Okay, let me know if you need anything.”

 

He leaves Jihoon on his own, leaving the door open just a crack in case the kitten might call for him.

 

While Jihoon cleans himself up, Wonwoo goes to his room and sheds his own drenched clothing, pulling on a comfy pair of sweats. He rummages around his drawers and closets in search for the smallest articles of clothing he can possibly find but comes up empty. He gathers up a warm hoodie, a small shirt and a pair of sweatpants, mentally apologizing to Jihoon for the lack of underwear. 

 

After he leaves the change of clean clothes for Jihoon, Wonwoo moves to the kitchen for a quick snack. 

 

He drops to the kitchen table, only now realizing how tired he is from today's events. But not only that, he also finds himself almost buzzing with excitement and happiness. He hopes Jihoon will feel comfortable. At least for tonight.

 

He can’t help but wonder, however, how it is Jihoon ended up in this situation; dirty and abandoned, left to fend for himself. It’s obvious Jihoon wasn’t born a stray, he has manners and a perfect vocabulary, something that is uncommon amongst stray hybrids. Did he run away from home or a shelter? Wonwoo has numerous questions regarding the small feline running through his mind, he wonders if Jihoon would be willing to answer them.

 

Losing himself in his thoughts, Wonwoo almost doesn't register the light patter of feet heading his way. 

 

He looks up from his glass of water to look at Jihoon standing at the kitchen doorway, fidgeting with the too long sleeves of his hoodie. He's almost drowning in said hoodie, his hands covered up so adorably it takes everything in Wonwoo to stop himself from getting up to pinch his red cheeks. The sweatpants are big on him as well, not even rolling them up helped much.

 

The kitten looks so much livelier now though, now that he's clean of dirt and grime, blond hair dripping on his soft face. 

 

Wonwoo clears his throat and stands, motioning for the kitten to sit. "I'm sure you're hungry, I'll fix you up something to eat." 

 

Jihoon nods timidly again, taking a seat at a nearby chair as he watches the older move around the kitchen. 

 

Wonwoo feels the kitten's gaze on him as he moves around the kitchen, and instead of feeling unsettled he feels more at ease than he has felt in a very long time. He welcomes the feeling.

 

He wants to ask Jihoon how it is that he ended up where he did, where did he come from, did someone abandon him? But he decides to leave any and all questions for later, instead he occupies himself on making Jihoon and himself a quick sandwich. 

 

Once he's happy with his creation, Wonwoo gives Jihoon his meal and a can of Cola. The kittens eyes brighten as he reaches for the drink first.

 

Wonwoo chuckles, "I'm sorry this is all I have to offer, I haven't gone out for groceries yet this week.” He wishes the world had sent him a notification at the very least a few days in advance that he was going to have a starving kitten in his home, he would’ve stocked up on everything seeing how hungrily Jihoon eats his meal.

 

Jihoon shakes his head, his cheeks adorably full after a big bite of his sandwich. "It's okay, it's more than I've had in a long while." The warm and grateful smile he adds only breaks Wonwoo's heart further. 

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner Wonwoo feels exhaustion beginning to take its toll on him and figures Jihoon must be feeling the same way, so he shows the kitten to the guest bedroom.

 

"I hope you feel comfortable. If you need anything my bedroom is right across the hall, please don't hesitate to ask me for anything." 

 

The kitten nods and as Wonwoo turns to walk away, Jihoon catches onto one his sleeves; his face is warm with color again but he looks up at Wonwoo with bright eyes nonetheless. "Thank you. Really, thank you for everything." 

 

Wonwoo feels his heart rate suddenly pick up. Is he dying?

 

“You're welcome Jihoon. Goodnight."

 

Jihoon continues to beam up at him, his smile radiating and contagiously warm.

 

Wonwoo only manages to make himself move away after Jihoon shuts the bedroom door.

 

His heart hasn't calmed down. 


End file.
